This invention relates generally to shelf dividers for dividing open shelf space into storage compartments and more particularly to lightweight, adjustable shelf dividers that are particularly suited to facilitate sorting or separating of items such as merchandise in a retail store. One type of shelf divider comprises a front rail which extends along the length of a shelf and one or more divider arms that releasably engage the front rail and extend from the front rail toward the back of the shelf. Retail stores typically have a continuously changing inventory and therefore have a continuously changing demand for shelf space. The ability to easily adjust the size of the storage compartments used to separate inventory items promotes efficient use of available shelf space as the space requirements change.
Shelf dividers are typically made from either metal or plastic. Metal shelf dividers are commonly available but they have several drawbacks. Metal shelf dividers are relatively expensive and they are subject to corrosion when an outside layer of protective coating is chipped during assembly and disassembly of the dividers. In addition, metal shelf dividers are relatively heavy and can be difficult to handle.
Plastic shelf dividers offer significant advantages over metal shelf dividers. Plastic shelf dividers are less expensive than metal shelf dividers. Plastic shelf dividers can be formed with removable sections so that the length of the divider arm is adjustable. Further, plastic shelf dividers are relatively lightweight, can be easily transported and are not subject to the unsightly corrosion that plagues metal shelf dividers. Numerous plastic shelf divider configurations are currently available. However, these configurations are, as a general rule, somewhat difficult to assemble and even more difficult to adjust or disassemble so that the divider arms may be used on a different shelf.